


Raise Your Hand

by eoen



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Barebacking, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen





	Raise Your Hand

"Logan, you up for a fight?" 

Logan considered. "If there's somethin' fer knockin' yer ass down." 

Scott raised his brows. "Are you that sure you're going to win?" 

"Yep." 

Scott leaned down to whisper into Logan's ear. "You catch me, you can fuck me. Otherwise, your ass is mine, Runt." He darted in and bit Logan's lobe. 

Logan jerked away with a curse. "Yer on, Cyke." Logan caught Scott's collar and pulled his ear close. "And if I catch ya, yer gonna burn fer me before I take ya hard enough to skew yer world fer the rest of yer life." 

Scott licked his lips. "You can try, asshole. You can try. Meet you in fifteen." 

"Straight on, One-Eye. No toys." 

"My favorite." 

Scott set up the mats and locked down the observation room. He set the privacy lock when Logan joined him. "Stretch out, Slim. I want ya limber." 

Scott snorted, but stretched anyway, ignoring Logan's leer. He wasn't a gymnast. He wasn't "slim" anymore by any stretch of the imagination. Logan thought his Slim was looking pretty solid. He'd know better when he got his hands on him. He watched the flex of Scott's muscles hungrily. There was just something about the idea of watching those muscles rolling and twitching under his hands that made Logan want to pounce without warning. Still, the work up was worth the wait too. Let Scott think he might actually win one of these matches again. 

Scott hid his smile. He'd have Logan on his back soon enough. He'd have those thick legs wrapped around him waist and the coiled tension tight against his cock. He was drooling just thinking about it. 

Logan raised a brow. Cyke was looking almost predatory as he stretched out. "Ready, Cyke?'

"I'll be fine. Show me what you've got." Scott smiled. He knew intellectually that he shouldn't get turned on by the thought of fighting, but damn it was a great feeling. Even Jean felt that rush every once and awhile. They started slowly, testing the mood. They were both still fairly playful, so it was fun. Scott laughed as he dodged Logan's blow and Logan smirked when he ducked away from Scott's lunge. Logan raised his brows at the glow behind Scott's visor. 

"Gettin' excited there, boy?" Logan knew that using the diminutive would set Scott off. He *hated* being called a kid. 

"Watch the mouth, Runt." Scott knew Logan was baiting him. He knew it, but he had to respond. The Canadian bastard knew exactly how to push his buttons, all of his buttons unfortunately. He felt his cock twitch and saw Logan's teeth glitter in a wide smile. 

"Come and get me, little boy," Logan taunted. Scott's nostrils flared and his jaw clenched just a bit. Oh yeah, this was gonna be a lot of fun. The bruises were gonna be worth seeing that pretty mouth stretched around his cock. 

Scott had to get the asshole on his back. He smirked at his own thoughts. "What's the matter, old man? Tired?" Logan swiped at him and Scott dodged just in time. 

"Try me, kiddo." Logan went on the offensive, absorbing Scott's blows, his stress without a care. He took Scott down with a sharp twist to his wrist and held him there. Scott was breathing hard. His mouth was set in a sharp line. "Yield?" 

"Yield," he hissed through his teeth, pissed at getting caught in a simple trap. 

"Gimme yer other hand." Scott went fully to his knees. 

"Mother fucker," Scott growled as his wrists were strapped together with Logan's belt. He could feel the metal buckle with his fingertips, but was in no position to undo it. He scowled up at Logan. The Canadian grinned. 

"Hey, pretty boy." 

"Fuck off." 

"Plan to. But yer gonna help me." Logan opened his fly. He brushed his knuckles against Scott's cheek and Scott turned into the touch to show that he didn't mean the harsh words. Logan nodded. "Open up those pretty lips of yers." 

Scott's eyes widened. He licked his lips, then parted them. Logan slipped a finger in and pressed down lightly on Scott's tongue. He flicked at the stud he was fairly certain only he and Jean were aware of. Scott blushed at Logan's wink. He couldn't snap at the man with one of those broad, rough, gentle fingers in his mouth, just touching him. "Ought ta try this at meetings." Scott's powers flashed behind the containing red quartz and Logan laughed. "Yer sweet like this." Scott pulled at the belt on his wrists. It wasn't like he couldn't get out, but that would be against the rules of this game. He'd lost fair and square. He bit at Logan's finger lightly. Logan waggled his hand and Scott followed, grinning. Logan laughed. He pulled his finger free. "Wonder if I should trust ya with my cock." 

"Why don't you try it?" Scott licked his lips again. Logan quirked a brow. 

"Maybe." 

Scott blinked. Logan did not refuse blow-jobs. It just didn't happen. Logan smiled at Scott's confusion. He kissed him, gently, deeply. He stroked through Scott's hair, just touching him the way he rarely got to do. He kissed his way down Scott's throat and felt the muscles of his arms tensing as he fought the belt. Scott liked touching, but he also liked to be in control of the situation. Logan wasn't ready to give him that. Logan cut the tee-shirt off, carefully flicking his claw over the younger man's nipples. Scott groaned and arched into the touch. 

"What's the matter, Jeannie ain't touching you lately?" 

"Jeannie is in another fucking country, asshole. Christ, Logan, get on with it." 

"Don't like the idea of her tourin' with Chuck? I figure they must have somethin' goin' on." 

"Don't tell me you're going to talk at me," Scott whined. He knew he was whining. But he'd been horny when they *started* the fight. 

Logan smirked. He kissed Scott again. "Shut up, Cyke." 

"You were the one that started it." 

"Shut up, Scott." Scott sighed. He shifted a bit, trying to get more contact. Logan bit his lover's shoulder, leaving a dark, sucking bruise. Scott dropped his head to Logan's shoulder and moaned. Logan's fingers traced down Scott's side and into his pants. Logan pulled back in surprise. "Gettin' adventurous in yer old age, Slim." 

Scott blushed red. He shrugged. Logan's eyes tracked the bruise he'd left. "You know. Charles is always telling me to try new things." 

"Easy access. I like it." Logan nipped at one of Scott's nipples and the field leader yelped. He rubbed Scott's cock through his jeans. Scott's hips arched into his touch. 

"Logan, don't tease." 

"Ya ain't givin' orders tonight, Slim." Logan's hand settled on Scott's ass and pulled him close, pressing his knee between Scott's thighs, spreading his legs, stimulating his cock with gentle pressure. He kissed the young man again, harshly, biting at his tongue, catching hold of the stud with his teeth. Scott squirmed in his grip, greedy for more of all of it. Logan released him suddenly. Scott whimpered. 

"Logan, please," he begged, aware that it was what Logan wanted to hear on one level, just needing more on the other. 

"Open up." Scott took Logan's cock easily. "Wet it good, boy." Logan stroked Scott's hair as the red flashed again. Scott's tongue wove patterns on Logan's cock until he though he was going to burst. He pulled away. His cock was glistening with pre-cum and saliva. He kissed Scott, tasting himself lingering on the young man's tongue. 

"Logan, I need. . ." 

Logan pressed a finger across Scott's lips. "Lube." 

"Pocket." 

Logan fished it out before pulling Scott's pants down. He prepped his lover gently, looking past they crystal to find his eyes. Scott gulped and pressed down. "Please hurry," he whispered. Logan finger fucked him until Scott's hips were moving uncontrollably. "Please. Fuck me. Please." Logan's smile was smug and tender at the same time. He had Scott turned and bent over before Scott realized. He pressed into the small opening and it spread easily for him. "Oh, thank God," Scott murmured as Logan started to move. The gentle rub-strike of pleasure-pain lit up Scott's world. His eyes closed and he didn't even mind the bruising grip on his arms or the smell of sweat on the mat. Logan was cooing at him in something that sounded like English, but was too much trouble to hear. God it was good and hot and fast and thick and deep and Logan, Logan, Logan. He had nothing else in his world. 

Logan held Scott's arms in a painful vice grip, controlling his body as he pumped in and out. Scott what moaning and whimpering and gasping. "Damn yer so fuckin' tight, Cyke. Hot and tight. I could fuck ya ferever, boy. I wanna feel ya comin' fer me. I wanna feel the clench of ya tight on my cock. I wanna strike deep and hold ya down until ya know I'm always gonna be in ya." Logan pulled Scott upright and wrapped one arm around his chest while his free hand sought out Scott's cock. He jerked his lover off with firm fingers and Scott nearly screamed as he came. His body clenched hard around Logan's thick cock and Logan came and came. He bit Scott's shoulder and was rewarded with a rush of sweet blood. 

A timeless space later, Logan lowered Scott's relaxed body down and slipped free. He stroked Scott's back, touching the bites gently. "Sh, Scott, sh," he soothed when Scott pulled at the belt. Logan's fingers free him of its restriction and Scott turned to him, fingers reaching to explore. Logan let him touch until Scott's head managed to connect to his body. 

"Thanks," Scott murmured. 

"Kinda liked it myself," Logan rumbled. He settled Scott's head on his chest. "Ya up fer another round?" 

Scott shook his head. "Got work." He yawned. 

"Not tonight, Slim." Logan tugged at Scott's hair. "Come on. Yer goin' to bed and if yer up before dawn, I'll put ya back." 

Scott snorted, then dragged his pants up. His shirt was a write off, but he'd known it would be. He looked at the marks on his wrists. He shrugged. Let them wonder. Logan cleaned the mat with the scraps of Scott's tee-shirt. He considered keeping the shirt, then balled it up for the compactor. They walked out normally, but the other residents of the mansion had hared off to other parts, grateful for a night off. Logan tucked Scott into bed with a gentle kiss. "Hey, Runt." 

"Yeah?" Logan said from the door. 

"Join me?" 

Logan smiled. "Sure." He shut off the light, settled into bed, tucked Scott close to his side, and they drifted off to sleep. 

  
FINIS


End file.
